Breakout aftermath
by HeRa2504
Summary: post-ep to 7x02 "The Greybar Hotel" - just thought the ending wasn t quite right...


A/N: post-ep to 7x02 "The Greybar Hotel" – though I liked the episode a lot, I thought the ending just wasn`t right…

Please leave a review!

**Breakout aftermath**

Lisbon`s heart was beating madly in her chest, adrenalin pumping through her body. It was close, very close this time. Jane was coming up to her, fear and relief written all over his face. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and never let go again. But there were too many people around and she feared that if she let him take her into his arms right now, she would break down.

So when Jane stepped closer she backed away from him, just a little but enough to make him stop. The sad look on his face nearly broke her heart. This wasn`t right. She had spent 3 days in this godforsaken prison, not able to touch him, only speaking briefly to him on occasion. And now they had been one step away from dying. Screw the FBI. She needed him, right now.

Everybody around them was busy, nobody paid special attention to them. Lisbon stepped closer to Jane, touching his hand lightly to make him look at her. She could still see the hurt in his eyes and gave him a little reassuring smile.

"Where`s your car?"

He looked a little confused for a moment then pointed into the direction where he left it.

"Let`s go."

She squeezed his hands, then brushed towards him, not looking back. Jane followed her on her heels.

Slamming the door shut behind him, Jane looked at Lisbon. He wanted to grab her and squeeze the life out of her, but her rejection just a couple minutes ago had made him insecure. Though he respected her wish to keep their relationship secret for the time being, her reaction had hurt him deeply. He wasn`t sure what she expected of him now.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Home."

Without further questioning, Jane started the car and took off into the direction of their home. Neither of them spoke a word, both tense and trying to calm down from the shock. Jane held the steering wheel in a death grip to keep his hands from shaking. Lisbon noticed and gently pulled one of his hands away, intertwining her fingers with his. She didn`t let go until they pulled into their driveway.

They entered through the back door, which lead into the kitchen. As soon as the door was closed behind them Lisbon leapt into Jane`s arms, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him into a fierce kiss. She knew there were things that needed to be said, but right now she didn`t want to talk, she just wanted to feel him. Feel that he was alive – that they were alive.

Jane didn`t hesitate, the same need filling his body and mind, desperate to touch, to feel. He stumbled a few steps forward, backing Lisbon up until her back hit the refrigerator. They began tearing at each other`s clothes, desperate for skin to skin contact, their mouths never separating for more than a second.

When they were naked, Jane grabbed Lisbon`s ass and lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He pressed his body against hers and rammed himself inside, not at all caring for gentleness. Lisbon`s head fell back, a hoarse cry falling from her lips. Jane lowered his head to her neck, sucking violently on her pulse point. Moaning deeply, Lisbon dragged her fingernails down his back, scratching him, her legs pulling him in tighter, urging him to move.

Her hands drove into his curls, pulling his head up to look into his eyes. They were black as coal, fire dancing in them like she hadn`t seen in them before. He looked almost dangerous and it just fueled her excitement, making her gush more wetness around his steely erection. He shivered, his eyes closing for a second. Supporting her ass with one arm he wrapped the other one tightly around her waist.

"Ready?"

His voice was hoarse, sexy, making her shudder. Not trusting her own voice, Lisbon just nodded, her fingers curling around his biceps.

Widening his stance for more impact, Jane began pounding into her full force, not holding anything back. He knew he wouldn`t last long and made sure to brush over her engorged clit with every stroke he fed her. Lisbon cried out every time he hit her deep inside, her eyes big and round, fixed on his. Jane desperately wanted to take her over the edge with him. Sliding his right hand up her body he began teasing her nipple, knowing how sensitive she was there. He rolled it roughly between his fingers while bowing down again to bite her shoulder.

Lisbon came like a rocket, her whole body tensing in his arms, screaming out loud. Her walls gripped him violently, trying to keep him in, but he managed some more strokes before giving in to his release, flooding her with his hot essence. His hips kept on moving, smearing his come everywhere, running down her thighs and dripping onto the floor. His knees started shaking and he just slid to the floor with Lisbon on his lap, holding her tight.

Coming back to his senses Jane noticed that Lisbon was shaking in his arms, small sobs coming from her. She was crying. He could feel her tears at his neck. Gently running his hands up and down her back he tried to calm her, whispering into her ear.

"It`s okay, I`m here. We`re here. Everything`s okay."

Raising her head to look at him, she nodded, tears still streaming down her face. He gently brushed them away with his fingertips. Cupping his face, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Standing up, Jane scooped Lisbon into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

They lay in bed facing each other, arms wrapped around each other, giving warmth and comfort. Jane had one hand tangled in her hair, playing with the soft strands.

"I`m sorry" he whispered.

Lisbon furrowed her brow. "Sorry for what?"

"For putting you in this situation."

"Don`t be silly. That wasn`t your fault. You didn`t want me to go, it was my decision. And if it hadn`t been for you I`d probably be dead now. So - thank you."

She smiled at him but Jane shook his head.

"Abbott wanted to pull you out but I thought that we could use Marie to bring us to Cole. The break-out was my idea. It was stupid."

Lisbon pressed her fingers to his mouth to silence him.

"Stop it, Patrick. It wasn`t your fault. I could have walked away when they were switching cars, but I didn`t. I put myself into this situation."

She kissed him on the lips.

"I`m the one who needs to apologize. I hurt you when I stepped away from you. I could see it on your face. I`m so sorry for that. It was just, I thought –"

Her voice trailed off, tears dwelling up again.

"You don`t want everybody to know about us. I understand."

"No! I mean, yes, that, too. But that wasn`t what made me step back. I was scared. I was so scared and I knew when I let you touch me I would break down."

A tear rolled down her cheek and he kissed it away, pulling her closer against his body.

"I was terrified, you know. When I was in the car with Vega and we heard that shots had been fired at the gas station. I thought I`d lost you."

Lisbon`s hold on him tightened, realizing just how scared he must have been in that moment. Her heart ached for him.

"Patrick –"

"I was so relieved when we got there and you weren`t there… but I knew that I couldn`t wait for Abbott. I had underestimated Cole. I just needed to get to you as fast as possible."

"It was stupid to show up there with no backup." She raised her head to smile at him. "But I`m glad that you did. Though it nearly got us both killed."

"I`d rather die with you than living without you. I`m not going through something like this again. I only survived the last time because of you."

Jane looked at her intently, calm, serious. Lisbon knew that what he`d said was just the simple truth, nothing she could argue about with him. And for now there had been enough talking. Running her hand down his side, she leaned in close to him.

"I prefer living with you" she whispered against his lips, before pulling him in for a kiss.

Rolling her to her back, Jane slid inside her body easily, making her moan into his mouth. Pulling back he said "Sounds good to me."

They made love again and again through the day, ignoring the ringing of their cell phones, sure that Abbott would understand.


End file.
